A minha escuridão
by shamps
Summary: L morreu. Raito morreu. E L foi quem mais sofreu com isso, mesmo depois da morte./Resposta ao torneio Spirits of Natures/ LxL/ Spirits of Thunder/ Tema C- Solidão -tristeza, saudade e frio/Beta: Ana Hakubi


Tema C - Solidão: Frio, tristeza, saudade

Minha fic do torneio ... \o/ espero que gostem..**.**

**Tema C - **_Solidão: _Frio, tristeza, saudade.

**A minha escuridão.**

Vermelha. Era essa a cor da luz que vi, mas não foi a última luz que eu veria.

Eu estava prestes a desvendar o maior caso da minha vida quando aquele calor atingiu meu peito. Era o sangue correndo mais rápido em minhas veias, fazendo minha temperatura corporal elevar-se. Depois veio aquela pontada, como se um gancho perfurasse meu coração com tanta rapidez que seria impossível para qualquer ser humano raciocinar e atinar o que estaria acontecendo. Mas eu sabia bem o que eram aquele calor e aquela dor. Minha mão fraquejou e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo me vi caindo em câmera lenta - essa foi a sensação que tive na ocasião. Nem deu tempo de notar que também a colher caía. Ela simplesmente tilintou ao se chocar com o chão acarpetado, diferente de mim, que certamente cairia com estrondo no chão.

Mas foi exatamente o contrário. Antes que tocasse o carpete, minha queda foi amortecida pelos braços de um garoto que assistia a tudo de longe. Eram braços quentes, que me abrandavam o terror de morrer em contato com um piso gelado. Não, eu não queria morrer assim.

Senti o toque macio da camisa de linho dele, finalmente passada e impecavelmente limpa. Não poderia ser diferente, pois aquele rapaz sempre foi asseado. Por exemplo, seu banho era sempre no mesmo horário e nada era capaz de quebrar aquela rotina perfeita, nem mesmo um outro homem acorrentado a seu braço. Mesmo que estivesse atarefado demais ou cheio de papéis e anotações do caso, tudo era deixado de lado para que pudesse cumprir seu imaculado ritual de higiene pessoal.

Tudo nele era perfeito. Os cabelos sempre bem penteados, perfumados, macios e delicadamente ajeitados na testa; a roupa sempre passada e engomada; quando estava de gravata, era sempre de seda; paletó ou suéter sempre combinando com a calça e o sapato. Tênis raramente usava, pois achava um tanto despojado. Nunca deixou um dia sequer de passar desodorante e o seu perfume. Não sei dizer ao certo a qual família de aroma pertencia aquele cheiro, pois nunca fui entendido de perfumes, mas me atrevo a dizer que era algo que beirava madeira e cítrico. Talvez pinho.

Sim, pinho. Era esse o cheiro que senti naquele momento. O último que me entrou pelas narinas. O cheiro do meu assassino era pinho. O mesmo cheiro das árvores que se enchiam no inverno com neve, uma neve bem branquinha que fazia a alegria das crianças do orfanato no qual eu morei.

Cheguei naquele lugar num dia **frio** e chuvoso, antecedendo o inverno. Um lugar bonito até, cheio de árvores e com um extenso gramado. Sempre era acordado pelo frescor do orvalho que insistia em invadir meu quarto logo pela manhã. Só depois é que reparava no barulho das outras crianças correndo pela grama molhada. Isso nunca me chamou muito a atenção, pois crianças viviam correndo mesmo, mas o que me atraía a curiosidade era saber quando o cheiro começava. Foi aí que comecei a dormir cada vez menos. Precisava saber quando e como ele aparecia, o orvalho. Até ver que não passava de um fenômeno físico corriqueiro. Apenas água condensada pelo frio noturno e que se depositava na folhagem.

Mas é engraçado como a gente pensa em coisas bobas antes de morrer. Não sei por que me lembrei disso, talvez seja mesmo o medo de morrer sozinho.

Senti-me mais triste ainda ao ver os olhos dele, triunfantes pela vitória. É claro que deixei tudo preparado, pois já sabia da minha morte, ela fazia parte dos meus planos.

Só não sabia que machucaria tanto.

As últimas fagulhas do brilho interior de Raito se apagaram tão rápido que isso pareceu acelerar minha passagem, como se eu não quisesse ver aquilo. E realmente não queria testemunhar a morte de Raito.

Agora só restaria Kira e seu 'mundo perfeito'. Mas que mundo poderia ser perfeito sem Raito Yagami? Meu Raito. O único amigo que tive, perdido para um monstro. Sim, eu sempre fiz essa distinção dentro de mim, talvez como uma forma de me machucar menos com a verdade cruel que era saber que meu maior inimigo era também meu melhor amigo. Minha esperança agora seria que meus sucessores destruíssem Kira e salvassem Raito, mas eu sabia que isso era impossível.

Não queria que essa fosse minha última visão. O calor, o cheiro, as batidas do coração dele, era isso que queria. Agarrei-me a ele como uma criança que segura firme um doce para não deixar cair. Assim pensava eu dele, um caramelo docinho e cheiroso. Até os cabelos dele tinham essa cor.

Finalmente minhas pálpebras começaram a ceder e a escuridão chegou, me levando para bem longe de meu ama... sim,meu amado Raito. Agora não há mais motivos pare me envergonhar dos sentimentos. Tentei dizer antes de partir que o amava, mas as palavras não saíram, pois meus lábios nem se mexiam mais.

Agora é definitivo.

Adeus, meu Raito.

Fui tomado pela escuridão e achei que seria **frio**, triste ou vazio, mas foi o oposto. Não havia nuvens branquinhas com anjinhos tocando harpas como muitos pensavam. O que encontrei depois de minha morte não saberia explicar com palavras, mas também não estava interessado em saber ou entender o que acontecera. Estava sempre preparado para o que desse e viesse.

Menos para a solidão.

Só pensava em Raito. Em como ele lidaria com isso, após sua morte. Morte sim, porque a meu ver, viver como Kira é morrer em vida. Será que ele era feliz vivendo de aparências? Alimentava-se ou dormia bem? Duvido que seu sono fosse tranqüilo tendo tantas mortes nas costas. Kira certamente dormia tranqüilo, mas tenho certeza que meu Raito não.

Raito. Kira. Já me perguntei várias vezes o porquê dessa distinção, mas quando vi o olhar deles na mesma pessoa, passei a entender melhor essa questão.

Meu querido Yagami era doce e gentil, preocupado com as pessoas, a brecha perfeita para que uma entidade maligna se apoderasse dele. Era assim que via Kira, como algo ruim, uma entidade perversa.

Kira foi um apelido dado pelas pessoas logo que as mortes foram tidas como punição e se enquadrou perfeitamente no garoto que passou a usar o caderno maldito. E isso foi péssimo, pois o nome tem poder e dá força à alma da pessoa; e uma vez que se nomeia algo, esse algo ganha força e passa a ter uma existência concreta. Nesse momento Kira passou a existir no mundo como algo palpável. Infelizmente.

Mas agora não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, apenas seguir meu caminho como alma, espírito, entidadeou seja lá como queira chamar minha condição de morto.

Nem sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou desde que cheguei aqui, se era uma eternidade ou milésimos de segundos, mas já sentia **saudades**. **Saudade** da vida? Claro que não. A minha missão já estava cumprida. Era a ausência dele que me consumia.

Passei boa parte do tempo pensando se havia uma forma de eu voltar ao mundo dos vivos para vê-lo, para ajudá-lo ou para protegê-lo. Não importava o motivo, apenas queria estar lá, junto com ele e nada mais. Sabia ser impossível, mas conformei-me.

A essa altura do campeonato, eu já deveria estar adaptado a essa situação e estranhava ainda não ter me esquecido do mundo dos vivos. Parecia que algo me prendia num meio termo. Seria o tal do limbo? Como saber? Não havia mais ninguém ali além de mim, estava sozinho, vagando por lugares estranhos e alguns até mesmo sem explicação ou lógica. Já devia ter parado de pensar em lógica, acho que isso nem existe mais aqui.

Desista Lawliet, desista.

Quando finalmente já havia me entregado a essa existência, senti que finalmente algo diferente acontecia, me enchendo de esperanças de mudança. Era algo que me atraía para algum lugar que não saberia explicar. Talvez fosse um chamado, quem sabe?

Resolvi então seguir esse "chamado" e fui levado para uma espécie de portal, um contorno iluminado no meio de um nada escuro que tinha muito destaque. Sem dúvida alguma, aquilo era algo mais. Observei melhor o que seria esse contorno e pude notar que borrões se formavam à medida que me aproximava.

Até que por fim as formas tornaram-se claras e vi a imagem dele.

Raito.

Ele estava sentado perante meu túmulo, aparentemente lendo algo que eu não consegui discernir o que era, mas me pareceu ser Shakespeare.

MacBeth?

Realmente é um bom autor para ser lido em voz alta, mas por que MacBeth? Parece-me um texto cruel, porém, coerente com a situação e com quem lê.

Por um acaso sente-se assim, Raito kun? Um traidor, um louco, um homem ansioso por poder? Ou será que se arrependeu?

Não, não me parece ser o caso, você jamais faria algo assim. Afinal, arrependimento não faz parte de seu vocabulário.

Mas por que isso me parecia tão atraente?

Estendi minha mão em direção à lacuna, atravessando com facilidade e sendo sugado para seu interior numa sensação gelada e vertiginosa, como seu não tivesse pés ou gravidade. Fiquei confuso como há muito não me sentia, pois eu até já havia me acostumado com esse lugar. Mas realmente queria saber onde isso ia dar, qual seria o desfecho disso tudo e, principalmente, reencontrá-lo.

À medida que ia me aproximando de seja lá o que fosse isso, o frio foi se tornando calor e a vertigem foi sendo posta no seu devido lugar. Os cheiros da grama molhada pela chuva, de flores velhas e murchas, de lágrimas, pedra, papel velho e pinho invadiram minhas narinas, me deixando tonto por alguns instantes. Da maioria deles eu já havia me esquecido, com exceção de um.

A fragrância de pinho.

Permaneci de olhos fechados sentindo e vivenciando aqueles odores, temendo o momento de abri-los. Também passei a ouvir aquela voz calma e madura, que transmitia firmeza, jogando ao vento aquelas palavras bem colocadas de um texto primoroso, uma voz que se harmonizava com o som da brisa vinda depois da chuva.

Calou-se de repente.

O vento que farfalhou a grama trouxe até mim o mesmo perfume de pinho de sempre, que ele nunca deve ter mudado. Sempre o mesmo, nunca mudando nada em sua vida. Perfeito e impecável.

Minhas pálpebras moveram-se lentamente e quando o borrão desapareceu vi seu rosto alvo e liso com uma expressão de espanto. Talvez tenha notado minha presença. Ele apenas fechou o livro e retirou-se depressa, como se tivesse visto algo desagradável ou assustador.

Uma **tristeza** se abateu sobre mim, pois eu achava que ele ficaria feliz em me ver, assim como eu fiquei, porém ele fugiu. Acredito que não tenha me visto, apenas sentido minha presença. Tinha que fazê-lo me enxergar de alguma forma, saber que eu estava ali e que estava feliz em vê-lo.

Passei a segui-lo e ficar sempre por perto para, caso ele precisasse de mim, eu pudesse de alguma forma ajudá-lo. Mas parece que a cada dia que se passava ele ficava mais preocupado e perturbado com minha presença. Ficava sempre nervoso, se debatia na cama, tinha pesadelos, suava frio muitas vezes e com o tempo foi ficando abatido e com olheiras - bem diferentes das minhas, é verdade - que ele sempre disfarçava no começo do dia, afinal ninguém poderia ver o "Senhor Perfeito" com olheiras. Ele era mestre em esconder o que lhe acontecia.

Em uma dessas noites agitadas por pesadelos, ele gritava e pedia para que eu me afastasse como se eu fosse um mostro feroz. Percebi então, depois de uma análise profunda, que ele sentia culpa pela minha morte.

Senti-me mal.

Agora tudo fazia sentido.

A força de seu pensamento me trouxe até aqui, mas a culpa o impedia de me ver, fazendo-o pensar que eu era uma assombração, um espírito errante destinado a atormentá-lo. Isso impedia de me manifestar em sua presença. Tentei desesperadamente fazê-lo me ver e notar que eu só queria estar perto e que estava muito feliz por estar ali de novo, mas nem isso consegui. Parecia que a cada esforço meu seu corpo doía mais e mais, fazendo-o perder dias de sono e o apetite também.

Os anos foram passando e fui observando Raito crescer e tornar-se policial, membro de um departamento da policia japonesa e o mais ferrenho na busca por Kira.

Sempre mantendo seu teatrinho impecável, ele conseguiu enganar todos da central, fez com que seu pai morresse, foi derrubando um por um seus inimigos.

Esse Kira era realmente impiedoso.

Até que finalmente chegou o dia 28 de janeiro de 2010, o dia que mudaria para sempre o destino de todos os envolvidos com o caso Kira, quando seria finalmente revelada a identidade do serial killer mais bem sucedido da história. Há muito eu já sabia quem era, mas tinha poucas provas em mãos, nada concreto que pudesse mostrar e dizer: "Aqui está. Eis quem procuramos."

Near agira de forma sublime, superando todas as expectativas, com a ajuda do não menos competente Mello. A identidade foi revelada na presença de todos. Muitos se chocaram e quiseram negar a verdade, mas o próprio autor das mortes fez seu show, desferindo suas palavras de ideais falidos e utopias.

O mundo jamais seria assim. Nem mesmo estava preparado para isso.

Foi nesse instante que uma onda de frio começou a invadir o lugar onde eu estava, tocando meus pés descalços com suavidade, arrepiando-me, e tudo ficou cinza à minha volta. Olhei em volta para tentar entender o que se passava, mas nada de anormal se mostrava a mim, apenas três figuras se aproximavam lentamente. Deslizavam pelo chão frio do galpão e vinham em minha direção.

Eram seres altos e esguios que deixavam o rastro de um perfume desconhecido até mesmo por minhas narinas, mas agradável e adocicado. Quando se aproximaram pude notar que eram anjos. Sim, anjos altos, com grandes asas emplumadas e muito bonitas. Eu já estava acostumado a tanta coisa desde que morri que a visão deles não me abalou muito.

Dois deles vestiam roupas claras com babados e rendas, uma espécie de túnica bem trabalhada; tinham cabelos longos, lisos e em tom dourado. O curioso é que ambos tinham os olhos vendados por uma fita de seda bem ornada e lágrimas de sangue escorriam dos olhos de um deles. Por fim, a terceira figura também era um anjo, só que esse trajava roupas negras semelhantes às dos outros dois. A aparência física era semelhante também, só que esse anjo não tinha os olhos vendados, apenas chorava sangue. Os nefelins trajados de branco colocaram-se um de cada lado, deixando-me no meio de ambos.

Enquanto isso, o caso se desenrolava.

Um tiro.

O estampido repentino me fez despertar do transe no qual me encontrava. Matsuda disparara contra Yagami, que tentava uma última cartada. Ele o havia julgado e determinado que seu sangue deveria correr pelo chão do galpão. Fiquei desesperado e tentei correr até ele, mas fui impedido pelos seres alados que estavam ao meu lado. Ambos estenderam seus longos braços cruzando-os diante de meu peito.

Permaneci imóvel enquanto notava que aquele frio já alcançava meus ombros e a figura negra se aproximava e parava na nossa frente. Ele retirou do pescoço uma fita de seda preta ornada, semelhante à usada pelos outros dois, ajeitou-a com cuidado entre os dedos e a amarrou em tornos dos próprios olhos.

Mais disparos vieram e a cada tiro o anjo negro fazia um movimento. Tudo isso aconteceu em questão de segundos; Matsuda atirando, Raito tentando escrever um nome, o anjo movendo-se de forma ágil. E meus pés continuavam pregados ao chão impedindo que eu saísse do local para socorrer o jovem idealista.

O anjo negro jogou-se de repente para o nada, como se estivesse no alto de um precipício ou torre e os fatos acontecessem lá em baixo, mas ainda continuávamos no mesmo plano. E Raito corria desnorteado pelos diques, certamente recordando de seu passado feliz até cair em uma escadaria, vencido pelo cansaço. Aquela visão foi como uma punhalada no meu peito e novamente fui impedido pelos anjos.

Aquele jovem cansado lutava para manter-se vivo; sua respiração há muito estava abafada pelo sangue na garganta; o suor escorria sem piedade em torno daqueles olhos cor de mel, tornando-os ainda mais brilhantes, e as juntas doloridas já não acatavam mais suas ordens para moverem-se.

Raito Yagami estava morrendo.

Morreria sozinho, apesar de ter a mim e três anjos próximos. O cheiro de pinho novamente invadiu minhas narinas e todo aquele frio sumiu.

Notei então o ser alado vestido de negro, chorando sangue, parado diante de meu amado. Estendeu por fim seu braço longo e o apoiou no peito ensangüentado de Raito, a outra mão pousando sobre os olhos dele e, com um leve movimento dentro de seu peito, fez com que o coração finalmente parasse de bater.

Morto.

Era o fim daquele jovem que apenas sonhava com um mundo melhor.

Mas afinal, aqueles anjos não vieram para salvá-lo? Não é para isso que eles servem?

A criatura puxou para fora daquele corpo um ser que estava longe de ser o jovem ruivo que amei. A pele cinza e ressequida envolvia apenas ossos sem músculos; seus olhos eram fundos, com olheiras bem mais profundas do que as minhas e cabelos que mais pareciam palha retirada de um incêndio.

Meu coração desfez-se naquele instante e permaneci imóvel, vendo as duas figuras se afastarem lentamente.

Gritei, mas nenhum dos quatro pareceu me ouvir.

Por fim, um dos anjos que estavam comigo retirou de seu pescoço uma fita de cor clara e amarrou em meus olhos, privando-me da visão triste que era assistir meu Raito ser retirado de mim dessa maneira. Chorei, mas não consegui ver se eram lágrimas normais ou se era sangue. Fui guiado através de um caminho macio e sem nenhum obstáculo e aquela imagem não me saía da cabeça. O que significava aquilo? Não me importava mais em saber.

Passei a pensar que, se eu não consegui fazer nada por Yagami, era porque ainda não havia acabado. Talvez eu ainda pudesse lutar por ele.

Raito, jamais desistirei de você.

Ainda não acabou.

Foi a isso que me agarrei.

**FIM**

Bem , é isso... ficou estranho eu sei u.u

me perguntaram ql é dakeles anjos, daí respondi que não sabia... so achei bonita a imagem deles na cena Oõ


End file.
